Ban Vs Gajeel
Ban of Nanatsu No Taizai (Desert Croc) takes on Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail (MP999) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro Outside a small bar in a small village, a tall man with spiky hair and a leather outfit is strutting down the street. Hearing music playing from the bar, Ban shrugs and decides to enter for a drink. (This, 0:00-0:44) Inside, he sees a group of young men being entertained by the magic of a young female wizard; Revy. With her letters and spells, she casts tiny fires, and creates flowers out of thin air, but Ban pays her no heed, and looks around at the rest of the bar. Revy waves goodbye to the men, and sits down, preparing to grab her drink, but suddenly, it disappears out of her hand, and appears in Ban’s. As she looks around confused, Ban prepares to take a sip of the cocktail, but a large hand taps him on the back of the shoulder. He turns around to see a large man with several metal studs in his face looking down on him. Gajeel: Nice magic show, pal, but you are going to give my friend her drink back. Right? Revy looks over to them and waves her hand. Revy: Oh, Gajeel, it’s okay! Gajeel: No, it’s not okay. Put the drink down. Ban rolls his eyes, and places the glass on the counter. But, with the flick of his fingers, the liquid and fruit vanish, and Ban sighs; having snatched it straight into his stomach. (Silence) He then tilts his head back and laughs... until getting punched in the face by Gajeel and flying through the wall of the bar. Getting up outside, he brushes off his clothes, and yells at Gajeel. Ban: Hey! That was uncalled for! Gajeel: Take your greed somewhere else, pal! Ban: Oh, so you know who I am? Gajeel: Not a clue. But you should know who I am! Gajeel clenches his fist, and his arm becomes surrounded by metal after shining brightly. Ban: ... YOUR ARM TURNS INTO METAL? Gajeel: Don’t you laugh at me! 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Gajeel’s Theme, 0:08-0:39) Gajeel turns his right arm into an iron cannon and points it at Ban, firing hundreds of pieces of iron shrapnel at him. Ban merely sticks his hands into his pockets and dodges every piece without taking a step. Angered, Gajeel runs up to him and prepares a punch, and Ban punches back. Their fists are even in strength, but that doesn’t stop them from attacking some more. After a few punches and kicks, Ban steps back before taking a leap at Gajeel. Seeing the move coming, Gajeel coats his body in metal armour and withstands Ban’s assault of a hundred punches, each launched so fast it appears he’s grown multiple arms. After taking a few hits with no damage, Gajeel grabs both of Ban’s wrists, and creates an iron spike out of his knee, before yanking the sin down and impaling him in the abdomen. 47 With a smirk, Ban presses his feet to the ground and grabs Gajeel’s wrists in turn, swinging him over his head and slamming him down on his back behind him. As he moonwalks away, the hole in his abdomen disappears, leaving Gajeel to scowl and spit at the ground. Gajeel: Time to up the stakes. Gajeel swings his hand forward and creates an iron saw blade from it, which stretches towards Ban, but the sin knocks it to the side with a kick. Running along the blade, he reaches Gajeel and lightly kicks him twice in the face before wrapping his ankles around his neck and twisting, slamming the mage to the ground. Gajeel instantly creates a large iron pillar, which shoots both of them off the ground and into the air, before punching Ban back down to earth. 35 Gajeel: Iron Dragon’s ROAR! Putting his hands to his mouth, Redfox breathes out a stream of silvery fire, shooting fowards towards Ban with the strength of a tornado. Ban snatches the iron pillar in front of him, and the thousands of iron scraps in the attack imbed themselves inside it. He then kicks the pillar at Gajeel, who shatters it with one punch. 29 (Perfect Time, 1:26-1:55) Snatching every piece of shrapnel back, Ban throws them all at Gajeel, who lands and opens his mouth wide, eating them all to the last scrap. Ban: Nice powers you’ve got there. Gajeel swallows, and turns an arm into a massive sword. Swinging it at Ban, he fails to anticipate the sin blocking the blade by catching it in his teeth, then taking a bite. Gajeel: You eat iron as well? Ban: Well, now I do. 20 Ban’s arm turns metallic, and Gajeel’s does the same, and each punches each as hard as they can. Eventually, Ban grabs Gajeel’s hand, and forces it back. Gajeel: What... your strength... Ban: Thanks, buddy! Ban kicks Gajeel in the face, and though he does a few handsprings to regain his balance, Gajeel can’t recover from Ban’s next kick. Gajeel swings his arm and throws a dozen knives at Ban, who eats them all and spits out a spear back, impaling Gajeel against the bar’s wall. Stuck, he barely moves his head in time to avoid Ban’s punch. 11 Ban: Man, I’m full! How much power do you have! Gajeel: More than you’ll ever know! Ban flips his arm and throws Gajeel into the sky, but the Mage creates a magical circle underneath him. Spinning while falling, his legs meld together into a giant drill, which rotates at an incredibly fast speed. Ban braces himself with his new metal arms, and Gajeel’s Iron Spiral collides with his defenses. With a shower of sparks, each refuses to let up. 3'' Until a small crack appears in one of Ban’s arms, causing him to gasp. Gajeel’s drill breaks through his arms and straight through his abdomen, leaving the Fairy Tail Mage standing on the ground. Ban still stands, now decorated by a massive hole that nearly leaves him as just a head and limbs. 'K.O!!! Revy runs out of the bar to Gajeel, but instead of giving him the hug he expects, he gets a slap in the face. '''Gajeel: Hey, what was that for? Revy: You idiot! You could have killed him! Gajeel: (Thinking internally) COULD have? The wizard turns around and sees Ban’s wound healing, until the man stands normally again... but still unconscious. The new weight in his body causes him to fall to the ground, bleeding from the mouth. Gajeel: Well well, he had lots of interesting magic, didn’t he? C’mon, let’s go home. I don’t want Natsu hearing about this. Natsu: Already did! (Perfect Time, 0:00-0:08) The two wizards look up and see Natsu and Meliodas sitting on top of the bar, laughing as the sin of wrath flips a few coins into Natsu’s hand. Outro The votes are in, and this melee’s winner is... Gajeel Redfox! Votes for the winner: Gajeel 8, Ban 6 Votes for the finisher: KO 8, Death 0 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Gajeel's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees